


Uncomfortable Mornings

by CuriousCanidae



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousCanidae/pseuds/CuriousCanidae
Summary: A daily routine for someone who is in an unrequited longing. Every night is a painful trial of time.





	Uncomfortable Mornings

The man opened his eyes on the bed. Without any expression at all, he just made a small sigh. He looked around for a moment to see what had transpired through the night. However, it was presumably nothing as his expression did not change at all. He looked dows towards his wrists. They had handcuffs, but there wasn't a hint of panic from him. Instead, it looked more like he was in control of the situation.

He went over to the side table while still crawling in bed. The desk was within an arm's reach. He picked up a small key and unlocked the handcuffs on his wrist without any effort as if it was just putting on a wristwatch. His wrists weren't red as there was no resistance throughout the night.

Just then, the corridor boomed with the sound of the grandfather clock nearby, striking 5 times alerting the house was 5AM. Why did it ring at such an ungodly hour? Because this person made it so.

Struggling out of bed, he stood beside it with his eyes still half-closed. He was wearing nothing but a dress shirt and a heavy-looking collar on his neck. He dragged himself to the curtains, which he opened with a fair amount of effort. The sky was just slightly blue as the sun was still beneath the horizon. The moon was still shining in the dark night sky, looking over the magnificent garden that could be seen from the window. Without even speaking a single word, the man turned back and walked over out of the room.

The corridor was just too big and deserted for this man to live alone. However, it didn't seem to matter to him at all, for his eyes were empty without delight. He walked over to the room just across the corridor. The door opened to reveal a place similar to the one he was sleeping in. The bed seemed like it wasn't used for months but was still neatly kept. However, the desk was a complete mess of paperwork.

He ignored everything he saw in the room and simply began to undress. He unbuttoned the dress shirt he was wearing and held it in his hands. Staring at the only article of clothing he was wearing for the night. After a few seconds, he hung up the shirt and pushed open the door inside his room. The door opened up to a private bathroom.

Since the lights were brighter than his room, he had to squint and feel his way across the wall. Reaching a rail that seemed like it was driven into the wall after the construction of the room was complete.

He turned on the shower and started soaking himself. Starting from his hair, he simply let the water run down his body. He tightly held on to the rail and leaned onto the wall. Blinking a few times in the process of waking himself up.

He muttered a few incomprehensible words, finally letting go of the railing to run his hands through his while silver hair. His deep red eyes were lifeless, still submerged in fatigue and longing.

After the shower and drying process, it was time for him to dress. He walked over to the closet to dress for the day ahead of him. Although it might not have been noticeable just before, his body was surprisingly fit compared to his attitude. It wasn't very muscular or such, but undoubtedly, it was strived to keep well shaped not missing a single day's exercise. Pulling on his boxers and taking out a different dress shirt, the new one he picked out from the closet was a bit smaller than the one he was hearing in bed, just fitting his build.

In moments, he was standing in front of the mirror, tidying up his attire formal suit of a white-collar worker. Whether or what would anyone say, this appearance seemed to be the best definition for him. Sharply dressed and clean. After fixing his tie, he stared at the mirror again, towards the heavy choker at his neck.

The choker that was on his neck was something that stood out from the attire. Obviously, it didn't belong in formal attire as it struck out like an oddball. However, he chose to keep it on his neck. Instead, he didn't seem to care at all as he traced it with his finger with a tiny sigh.

Then he tucked his hair behind his ears to reveal a small earring, which he touched one, and then shook his head, covering it up again.

Before closing the closet door, he took out his black blazer. This made his clothes a complete contrast between black and white. 

He walked over to the dressing table and took out his lotion. After that, he picked up a small bottle that resembled a perfume bottle for men. This object was also stared at for a few seconds with a blank face. Memories held his sanity together, yet it was the very thing causing his heart to be in so much pain. Eventually, he gave a spray here and there.

Just about he was to carry out, he looked at the dress shirt he was wearing in bed again. Hesitating for a bit, he decided to hold it in his hands just a bit more before he put it down. Finally gathering the heart for himself to step out the doors.

As he touched the front door of the mansion and looked at the grandfather clock in the main hall, only an hour had passed. While every second felt like an eternity to him, the world only moved forward at such a slow pace.

Making a small bitter sound, he pushed open the doors and stepped out of the house.

Though the moment he stepped out of the mansion, his facial expression changed. From the lifeless and exhausted, to a face that was much sharper as one might say intimidating

"I'll wait for you forever."

He said, just before he headed out the main gates.


End file.
